


Corrupted

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Gap Romance, F/M, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: Sofia has been feeling unwell as strange dreams have been plaguing her mind night after night. Little does she know, the remains of Vor have revived inside of her amulet. And the evil witch is now taking the opportunity to 'bring out the worst' in Enchancia's beloved princess. *Requested by Mr. Shortman92 from FF.net. Older Cedfia.





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am with yet another story to help fuel your Cedfia addiction, lol. Please enjoy.
> 
> Corban, Nina, the Raven Haven, Amber's relationship with Desmond, and Sofia's 'potassium', hand magic, wand, GuardoRing, ES Bracelet, Raven charm, sorceress dress-robe, status as a sorceress, and anything else I may have missed belong to AquaTurquoise from FF.net. (Used with her permission of course). Story plot by Mr. Shortman92 from FF.net.

(Sofia is 17)

It had been six years since Princess Sofia of Enchancia, Story Keeper and Protector of The Ever Realm defeated Vor. Trapped within the confines of her own amulet. The girl had bravely faced the wicked sorceress on her own and, using light and love inside of her, destroyed her for good.

Or so it seemed...

Pure evil however, is not easily defeated. Even with the light of a pure love. And traces of Vor still lingered inside the amulet. Laying dormant, as the wicked one slowly regained her strength. Watching and waiting for the perfect moment to once again conquer the realms, and more importantly, enact her revenge.

And that day was soon approaching...

—

Sofia grimaced. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up as she awoke from yet another strange dream. The details of which she couldn't quite remember. Though the whole ordeal left her feeling rather unsettled.

But that seemed to have become the norm lately. The last few weeks she just hadn't felt quite right. Though she couldn't seem figure out why. True, she wasn't quite the happy go lucky girl she had been in her childhood. Age, as well as past experience, and the influence of Cedric had lent her a healthy dose of realism. Ever the optimist however, she was still aptly skilled in seeing the bright side of things.

Lately however, things seemed to be getting to her more than they usually would. And she often found herself feeling angry or sad for no discernible reason.

Her mother had said it might be stress, and suggested she take it easy for a while. Her fellow Protectors thought the same and even offered to cutback on her missions. Which she agreed to, albeit a bit reluctantly. And even The Secret Library seemed to catch the memo. Having failed to call her on any Story Keeper missions ever since she started feeling so weird.

Even with all these reprieves though, Sofia hadn't felt much better. If anything, she thought perhaps she was growing worse. And along with the uncanniness, her mind had been plagued with disturbing thoughts and indiscernible images left over from her dreams. Which made it all the more difficult to get back to normal.

The young woman sighed, swinging her legs over the bed before grabbing her wand.

"Purgo et Vestio." She recited. A feeling of refreshment washing over as she found herself now fully clothed in her sorceress dress. Her long haired tied up in its typical ponytail.

A smile came to her face as she observed the outfit her partner had gifted her. Feeling a little better, she arose from her bed and hurried out of the room. Determined to have a good day, no matter what.

—-

All seemed to be going well. Though she still felt odd, Sofia was in good spirits as she joined the rest of her family for breakfast. Which inculded all her family, as James had recently returned from one of his knight quests with Sir Finnegan. Much to the delight of his twin, and just in time for the Villagers Ball tomorrow.

Speaking of which, Cedric had told her he had something extra special in mind for this years celebration. And as his partner, she was eager to aid in whatever her friend had planned.

Hurrying up to the workshop Sofia paused a moment when she saw her sister in the hallway, holding Corban in her arms as the little boy rested his head on her shoulder, sleeping soundly.

Sofia giggled at the sight, "Nap time huh?"

"Yep." Amber said, smiling.

Sofia took a moment to run her hand through Corban's hair. Giggling softly as the toddler snuggled deeper into his eldest siblings shoulders in response.

"Oh!" Amber sighed, adoringly as she held the boy even tighter, "Let's get you to bed."

The sight brought a warm feeling that served as a brief reprieve to the near constant ache in Sofia's heart. It was soon replaced however by a sudden feeling of revulsion towards her siblings. Which caused the princess to grimace, both in response to the emotion itself. As well as in confusion that such a thought would ever occur to her in the first place.

Amber noticed her sister's display, and frowned giving her a quizzical look. "Are you alright Sofia?" She asked.

"Huh?" Sofia said, snapping out of her bizarre reverie. "Oh! Yeah..." Ugh! Why does everyone have to keep asking that all the time!? The internal complaint coming freely to her mind without hindrance.

"Are you sure?" Amber pressed in concern, "You've seemed a little down the last few weeks."

"I'm fine." Sofia assured, plastering on a smile to hide her growing annoyance.

"Okay," Amber relented, "Just be sure not to push yourself too much. And if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you " she reached out clutching her sister's hand.

Sofia was once again stuck between two conflicting emotions. Wanting to simultaneously hold her sisters hand tighter, and smack it away from her.

She opted instead to simply answer with a quick affectionate squeeze, before dropping it. "I will." she promised. "But right now I have to go see Mr. Cedric."

Amber nodded, watching as her sister ran off hurriedly towards the Royal Sorcerer's tower. Before returning to her task of bringing her brother to his bedroom.

—

Standing in front of the workshop door Sofia shook off her weird feeling before knocking. No sooner had she struck the portal when it swung open revealing a very excited Cedric.

"Sofia! Come inside, I can hardly wait to show you this!"

The princess smiled weakly as she followed him inside. "What is it?" she asked, noticing his giddy demeanor. He seemed to be in a particularly good mood about something. ‘That's good’, and ‘How annoying!’ were the two contrasting thoughts that came to her mind.

Looking around briefly she noticed Wormwood was absent. Which normally she may have asked about. But strangely found she genuinely didn't care this time. Besides, he was probably just at the Raven Haven with Nina.

"Here's the spell I have planned for this years ball." he said. Beckoning her closer and showing her the open page of one of his books.

Sofia looked where he pointed and saw what appeared to be some sort of advanced version of the rose petal spell.

"Wow!.." Sofia sighed, "This looks a litte tricky.." feeling that uncharacteristic pessimism start to creep back up.

"Well perhaps for novice" he admitted, "But certainly not for an accomplished sorcercer, or sorceress... " he added, making her giggle. "such as ourselves."

"Besides," he continued, "I'm sure we'll be able to do it no problem if we work together."

That was true. They wouldn't be doing this alone. They'd have each other, like always, and Sofia was confident she could do anything with Cedric by her side. He did seem to be in a rare cheerful mood too, and she certainly didn't want to bring that down. Even if she herself was still felt a bit off...

Besides, when had she ever turned away from the challenge of mastering a spell. After all, she had defeated powerful evil entities before. Surely a something meant merely for entertainment should be a piece of cake.

She sighed before giving him a confident smile, "You're right."

"Wonderful! Now, let me show you how it works." he began. Eager to get started. Holding his wand above his head he shouted "Mohit Flora Stupendous!"

From the tip of his wand there began to appear a spiral of flower petals. Unlike the basic spell, which only conjured pink rose petals, this one produced petals of a vast variety of colors and flora. Including hydrangeas, lavenders, gardenias, tulips, and many others in addition to the classic roses. The varying colors and shades all arranging within the spiral so as to mimic a rainbow.

The spiral fanned out around Cedric's person for a moment, before fizzing out and disappearing completely. He chuckled nervously at his mishap, before clearing his throat. "Well, that's the basic idea. Except it will be bigger and much more ah-mazing! when we do it together at the ball. We'll just need to practice a bit."

"Right!" Sofia agreed, retrieving her wand. "Let's get started."

After an hour of practicing, Cedric had become more proficient in the spell. Able to get it to compass the entirety of his workshop. Though he still messed it up on occasion. The same unfortunately could not be said for Sofia.

"Come on!" she gritted her teeth in frustration. Before pointing the wand skyward "Mohit Flora Stupendous!" she shouted. Only to produce a small amount of colorful dust from the tool.

She gasped, before trying again. "Mohit Flora Stupendous! Mohit Flora Stupendous! MOHIT FLORA STUPENDOUS!" Each attempt being met with failure, increasing the girl's frustration.

'Ugh! What is wrong with me?' she groaned inwardly, raking a hand across her face. Even before becoming a full fledged sorceress, the teen had never had this much trouble mastering a spell. Nor had failure to do so cause such anger inside of her.

"Sofia." Cedric said softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch slightly. She looked up to glare at him, but softened when she saw his concerned expression.

"Maybe we should take a break." he suggested gently, not wishing to agitate her further.

The care in his eyes seemed to calm her a bit, and she turned away "Yeah..." she agreed hugging herself. "You're probably right?"

Cedric frowned. He, like everyone else, had noticed that his partner had been rather down as of lately. But she seemed particularly ill at ease today. And it pained him to see her that way.

Still, perhaps he could cheer her up. Just as she had always done for him.

"Don't worry, I know you'll get it." he encouraged with a smile. "Just need to remember the 'Sorcerer's Secret' after all." he winked. Pleased when he thought he saw the ghost of a smile on his friend's lips when he mentioned the familiar adage.

"In fact." he added, "I think I've mastered it myself. Mohit Flora Stupendous!" he said confidently. Only for some colorful water droplets to appear above his head. Falling down and staining his hair and robes.

"Merlin's Mushrooms" he groaned. Okay, so maybe he hadn't completely perfected it just yet.

A soft laugh caught his ear, making him smirk and prepare to playfully chide his princess. (Though he was secretly glad he had at least managed to cheer her up.) He stopped however as a chill ran through him when he realised that they were not the mirthful giggles he had come to appreciate from the girl. Instead it bore more of a resemblance to jeering, a sound with which he had become all too familiar with during his youth.

Looking up he saw that Sofia's face had twisted into a cruel smile. Directed solely at him.

"You call that mastery!?" she mocked, "Some Royal Sorcerer you are!"

He gaped, unable to find his voice. She didn't really just say that, did she? Her words and the sound of her laughter causing him to fill up with the hurt of bygone offenses.

"Cedric the Great? Ha!" She smirked cruelly. "Dad should have gone with Mr. Goodwin's original suggestion. Cedric the So-So!"

Cedric blinked, still too surprised to react properly as her words cut through him like a knife. Sofia had never spoken to him that way before...

Sofia continued to regard the man with disdain. Her expression soon changed however when she saw the confused hurt in his eyes. Coming to her senses she gasped in horror as a terrible feeling of regret came over her. How could she say such things to her best friend?!

"I...I..." She whispered, her eyes beginning to fill with hot tears.

Cedric notice the look of remorse in her eyes and, moved with compassion, briefly reached out for her. "Sofia..." he said softly.

She evaded his grasp. Fleeing from his workshop with a silent sob. The sorcerer watching as she disappeared. Wanting to go after her. But too caught up in his own pain to do so.

—

Tearing through the halls, tears streaming down her face. Sofia headed straight for her room. A horrible pain in her skull impeded her progress just before she reached the doors.

"Ah!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut in agony. Clutching her head with both hands she fell to the floor. Her amulet rapidly flashing with a green light.

—-

(Opening them back up she saw that she was no longer in the hallway. But instead in what appeared to be an endless void of darkness. Foglike wisps of dark energy caressing her form and filling her with an unimaginable dread.

"Wh...Where am I?" she asked. Eyes searching the abyss before her.

"You're inside your mind." a mockingly sweet voice informed.

"Who's that?!" Sofia demanded, looking in the direction where she had heard the voice. Within the mists of darkness she could see a figure start to take shape. Standing before her was now a nearly identical image of herself. Save that she sported a wicked grin, and the amulet around her neck was glowing an evil green.

"Me?" Sofia gaped. Unable to believe the image in front of her.

"That's right. Or rather, the soon to be 'new and improved' you." she giggled. Turning around so Sofia could get a good look at her. "What do you think? Vor did a pretty good job, huh?"

"Vor? She made you?..." the princess blinked in disbelief. "But...that's impossible. I..I destroyed Vor."

"Oh no. You see, dear old Vor was only 'mostly dead'." her doppelgänger explained. "She's been inside your amulet. Gathering strength, and waiting for the perfect moment to rise again."

"My amulet?" Sofia whispered, holding the jewel. Which was still pink in comparison to the one her clone wore.

"That's right. She can't escape though. Seeing as how you wished her inside of it." She explained. "So instead she's been feeding your mind with negative energy. Bad thoughts and feelings in order to 'bring out the worst' in you."

The princess cringed in pain as images of the nightmares she been suffering from appeared in her mind. Scenes of her taunting and tormenting her family and friends. Ruling over the citizens of Enchancia as a tyrannical queen...

"All her hard work has resulted in me. Now I'm finally strong enough to take this body as my own. And soon, you'll be gone, and all that remains of 'Sofia' will be me."

On the ground, Sofia gasped as if struggling for air. Clutching her chest as her frame trembled with weakness and pain. So this was why she had felt so terrible the past few weeks. This evil second personality had been draining her...

Wait?! If Vor was the one who created this entity. Then that meant...Oh no! Waves of panic came over her as she recalled what had happened to Prisma

"No! You can't...you can't let Vor take over". She begged, shocked by how weak she sounded.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that old witch." her clone assured, bending down and lifting Sofia's chin up. "Like I said, she can't escape from our amulet on her own. And I have no intention of releasing her. I have my own evil plans after all. Plans that involve someone very close to the two us."

Sofia's eye widened as realization dawned on her, "Mr. Cedric?"

"That's right" she cooed, cupping Sofia's face with her hands and pressing her forehead to hers. "Now, lets get started shall we.")

—-

The amulet let out one last great flash. Turning green as Sofia stood up once more. An evil grin on her face.

"That's better." she giggled, turning as she examined herself. "Though I think we could use a few improvements."

Opening the doors to her bedroom she surveyed the area with a series of dissatisfied mocking tsks, "Looks like I'll have to start with a bit of redecorating."

Grinning wildly, Sofia proceeded to trash the place. Tearing the blankets from off her bed and strewing them across her floor. Ripping her pillows apart so that the feathers flew everywhere.

Taking out her wand she aimed a few choice spells around the room. Scorching her canopy leaving holes and burn marks in the once pristine fabric. As well as leaving the same marks upon various parts of her room including her mattress, sending yet more feathers flying, toppling over furniture, and shattering the mirror of her vanity.

Pleased with her work, she pocketed the wand once more and decided to get started on her appearance. Flinging off most of the magical jewelry she had obtained over the years. Including her GaurdoRing, Enchantlet, and E.S. Bracelet. Keeping the little purple raven charm Cedric had gifted her when she became his partner, only because it was attached to the chain of her tainted amulet.

She grabbed her sorceress robe-dress. Tearing the fabric as she violently removed it from her body. Her eyes then fell upon a pair of scissors that had fallen out of a drawer and landed on the floor during her destructive fit. Smiling wickedly she reached for the tool, bringing it to the base of her pony tail and cutting. A satisfied smirk on her face, as she felt her long hair fall to a pile at her feet.

"Hmm," she thought. Tapping her chin as she considered her appearance in what remained of the broken mirror. Retrieving her wand again from the dress strewn on the floor. She tapped the instrument to her head muttering a spell. In an instant, she was dressed in a black body suit with matching boots. The collar of her outfit was trimmed with white fur and hung low in the front, revealing far more than what was considered appropriate for a princess. The now green amulet helping to draw attention to that area. Short sleeves hung off to reveal bare shoulders. Upon her hands she sported tight mismatched gloves the same black as her suit. The left one coming nearly all the way up to her shoulder, whilst the length of the right stopped a little short of her wrist.

Her face now boasted a heavy layering of mascara and eyeliner, her lips painted a deep rouge. As for her hair, it was now so short that her natural waves were no longer visible. Save for two locks which hung losely against her forehead, nearly concealing her eyes.

"There!" she stated pleased. "Now, let's introduce the rest of the family to Enchancia's new queen."

—-

Within the throne room sat Roland, Miranda, Amber and even James. Ever since her graduation the kingdom's heir had been shadowing her father to prepare for her future role. And today was no exception However, since things seemed to be running relatively smoothly in the kingdom for once. Most of their focus was on preparing for the Villager's Ball tomorrow.

"I think that should all work very well." Roland said. Handing back the checklist he and his daughter had been surveying to Baileywick.

"Yes your majesty" the steward said, accepting the parchment. "I'll be sure to inform the servants on your decisions." he then bowed before leaving their prescence to attend to his duties.

"Is that it for the day, Daddy?" Amber enquired, a little anxiously.

"I think so." Roland said.

The blonde sighed in relief, "Good."

James fixed her with a wry smile "Why are you in such a rush miss 'Future Queen of Enchancia'? I thought you liked planning parties." he teased.

Amber shot her twin a pointed stare, before pulling out her fan. "Well, yes, normally. But I do have a previous engagement this evening that I'd prefer not to be late too."

"You mean you have a date with Desmond." he clarified, playfully. Flinching instinctively at the sudden snap of his twins fan. Though she didn't strike him with it.

Amber smirked at his reaction, "Yes, well it makes sense that a betrothed would want to spend time with her fiance." she agreed.

"Be nice you, too." Miranda scolded gently. More amused than angry. For all the ways her children had matured over the years. It never ceased to amaze her how childish Amber and James could still be whilst in each others prescence. Though if she was being honest, she had to admit she found such interactions between the two a bit endearing. Lingering sparks of bygone years.

The click of heels sounding on the floor caught the family's attention. Looking up they were surprised to see a young woman in a strange outfit.

The king cleared his throat, caught off guard by this unexpected visitor. "Is there anything we can help you with miss?"

She answered with an eerily smug smile, "Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to help me with many things. Dad."

"Wait..." Miranda gasped, recognizing that voice. But unable to believe the image before her. "Sofia? Is that you?"

"Sofia?!" Amber cried, her eyes traveling over the young woman's form in confusion, "What are you wearing?!" Aghast at her sister's choice of wardrobe. She barely recognized her.

A girlish giggle escaped Sofia's lips at the slacked jaws of the rest of her family. "Do you like it? I thought I could do with a little change. In fact, I think the whole kingdom should."

With a flick of her wrists she used her hand magic to slam the door shut. Causing her family to flinch at the sound. Raising her hands, still glowing with magic, she grinned with satisfaction as vines suddenly emerged from the thrones. Wrapping around her family, and binding them to their seats. They struggled against them, but the plants only held them tighter.

"Hey!" James cried, struggling in vain against his bonds.

"Sofia?..." Miranda gasped in disbelief. A vine snaking it's way a little too close to her neck for comfort.

"What is the meaning of this!?" her father demanded. Severely confused by his youngest daughter's behavior. But for the moment, more angry at the apparent danger the rest of his family was in.

"Like I said." Sofia answered, ascending the steps to confront him "We need a few changes around here. Starting with Enchancia's new queen. Me!"

"What?!" they all chorused.

("No..." Sofia whispered. Watching the ordeal from the confines of her mind.

"Yes!" her evil side gloated. "Your family is going to watch as their precious little Sofia takes over Enchancia, and then perishes as her heart is consumed by darkness."

Sofia cringed in pain. The rest of her evil counterparts plans clear to her view. After she was gone, this imposter would take over the kingdom and spread darkness all throughout Enchancia. It wouldn't be long before she succeeded in such endeavors. For Sofia could already feel herself starting to fade from this world.

Desperately, she tried to summon the love that had chased away the dark all those years ago. But found she couldn't. It seemed Vor had learned her lesson from last time, and had already weakened the princess with all the negative energy she had been feeding her mind. So that every attempt she made to find that light was overshadowed by feelings of bitterness towards her loved ones...

Looking up, Sofia could only watch on in despair as her evil side taunted her family.)

—-

Inside his workshop, Cedric rested his head glumly against the table. Recalling over and over again the way Sofia had fled from his tower.

A part of him wanted to go after her, but recoiled at the idea whenever he thought of the hurtful words she'd said to him.

He shrugged, perhaps it would be best to just let her cool off. Perhaps her 'potassium' was merely acting up again. And the sorcerer certainly wasn't going to open up that can of worms if that was the case. Though he supposed it would explain her downcast mood for the last few weeks.

However, the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't help but think that something just wasn't right. After all, her potassium had never effected her this badly before, and it usually only lasted a few days at the most.

More importantly though, he just couldn't get over the way she had spoken to him. Sofia had never done such a thing to him, and with such a sadistic smile on her face, even in her worst of moments. And although at the time he'd been too shocked to register the oddity of it all, the longer he thought about it, the more he thought that that wasn't Sofia.

Suddenly he sat up. Before she left, he thought that the center of her amulet appeared a little green. He didn't think too much of it at the time. But now, as he considered these other factors, he began to wonder if perhaps that had something to do with everything...

A feeling of dread seized him as he exited the workshop. Running to Sofia's room.

—-

"Sofia!" he called, as he pounded on her door. When no one answered he let himself in. To worried about his partner to be concerned with propriety. His mouth hung open at the sight before him. The entire room was a wreck! Furniture tossed about, charred black marks on the walls and bed, and feathers and glass littering nearly every inch of the floor.

Looking down he saw the sorceress dress he had designed for Sofia in a pile on the floor. Along with her enchantlet and the magical trinkets he had bestowed on her throughout the years. The garment torn as though it had been violently removed from her body. Next to it lay what appeared to be human hair, resembling that which belonged to his friend. Gently, he gathered it into his hands. Feeling the silky tresses between his fingers. The familiar texture all the proof he needed as to its former owner.

His mind reeled violently as thoughts of Sofia, and what might have happened to her, overwhelmed him. Quickly he fled from the room to continue his search for her. Fearing the worst.

—

Sofia tapped her toes impatiently. Grimacing briefly as her head suddenly pounded with agony, the amulet glowing brightly. She scowled at the jewel. Seemed Vor wasn't too pleased with the evil princesses intention to keep her trapped inside.

The young woman scoffed. Well, that old witch was just going to have to deal with it. Though these continued headaches were becoming a bit of a nuisance. Perhaps she could figure out a way to remove her prescence entirely, after the real Sofia was gone. Without having to resort to any of that pesky love and light magic. Though she'd probably need a little help from...

"Sofia!"

She smirked, hearing that familiar voice from beyond the doors. Right on time.

—

Just outside the throne room, Cedric had ceased his frantic running at the rooms massive doors. Odd. They usually weren't closed this time of day. Stranger still though, was the prescence of magic along the structure's frame. Magic he recognized as belonging to his friend.

Quickly he aimed his wand. Flinching in surprise as the doors suddenly flew open, allowing him entry.

Still grasping his wand the sorcerer tentatively entered the throne room. His jaw dropping at the sight before him. Nearly the entire royal family had been bound to their thrones with magical vines. And standing a top the steps as if she had been the cause of it all, her amulet glowing green, was...

"Sofia?"

A smirked appeared on the young woman's features. "Cedric." she crooned sweetly at him.

The sorcerer gaped, hardly able to recognize, or believe, the image in front of him. This couldn't be Sofia, could it? The Amulet of Avalor still hanging around her neck, (along with raven charm he'd given her nearly two years ago) seemed to confirm his suspicions however. Though it was now an evil green, he'd still recognize the jewel anywhere.

His attention turned to the rest of the royal family. Still confined to their thrones. "Did you do this?"

Sofia giggled, "But of course! I do need an audience for my coronation after all"

"Your coronation?"

"Yes," she said, "As Enchancia's new evil queen."

Cedric could hardly believe his ears anymore than his eyes at this point. Surely, this had to be some sort of unholy nightmare he was trapped in. A discreet pinch unfortunately revealed that this was indeed reality.

Slowly, regretfully, he raised his wand toward her. A lump growing in his throat. What had happened to his sweet Sofia? A glance at the amulet, and it's new color, seemed to confirm the suspicion he had arrived at back in his workshop.

Swallowing hard, he kept his wand fixed on her. "Please Sofia." he pleaded, "You're not well." his eyes traveling towards her amulet again. "I...I think you should take off your amulet."

Sofia giggled playfully, "After my amulet again are you Cedric?" she teased. "Well that's alright. After all, I was just about to ask you to join me as my king."

His eyes widened. Lowering his wand slightly in surprise at her words. "You're what?"

"My king." she said sweetly, swaying her body in a very alluring manner "Think about it Cedric. You could rule over all of Enchancia. No. The entire Ever Realm, and you wouldn't even have to give me up this time."

The sorcerer's guard began to soften as he considered her words. Aspirations he had banished from his mind long ago returning with a vengeance. Aided by the sight of the enticingly beautiful woman before him. Him as king, with Sofia ruling by his side as queen...

"Cedric! You aren't seriously considering this, are you?!" Roland shouted.

The voice of his childhood friend snapped Cedric out of temptation. He fixed the girl with a determined glare, wand pointed at her.

"No! You're not Sofia! The Sofia I know wouldn't do something like this!" he declared.

The imposter scoffed, her lips curling in disgust. Suddenly she started to cringe, whimpering faintly.

"Mr. Cedric..." she squeaked.

Amber gasped. Recognizing her sister. Cedric noticed too, and he lowered his wand. "Sofia?"

She smiled weakly at him. Before crying out in pain as another wave of negative energy engulfed her.

"Stop it!" Her evil side demanded, clutching her head.

Ignoring the demons pleas, the princess looked up at her friend. "Mr. Cedric...it was Vor...a part of her was still in my amulet...and she...she's been filling me with dark energy...in order to make another me...so I...so she can finish what she started..."

Cedric gasped as understanding dawned on him. Remembering how Sofia had told him how she had destoroyed Vor by using the light of her love. So a part of the sorceress had survived, and had been trying to corrupt the princess. Creating some sort of second entity, who was now fighting for control of her body.

(Inside her mind, the real Sofia could feel herself losing control again. As much as she wanted to fight it, she didn't have the strength. And she could already feel herself fading...)

"Please..." she begged, "Don't let me succeed..." If it was coming to this. Cedric would have to be the one to defeat her evil side.

"Nngh! Shut up!" her evil side shouted.

Sofia cringed, wrapping her arms around herself as another wave of corruption came over her. Looking up she cast one last look at Cedric. Her Cedric.

She smiled weakly at him. "I love you..." she whispered. Knowing she'd probably never be able to say it again.

Cedric's throat hitched as he heard her words. He moved to go towards her, but was prevented by a blast of magic. Which nearly knocked him off his feet, as he shielded his eyes. Looking up he saw Sofia standing straight once more. A scowl on her face as she brushed herself off.

"Finally! That little goody two shoes pest is gone."

"No!" Amber shouted.

Cedric could hardly believe it. His best friend wasn't really gone, was she? No, she couldn't be! He knew Sofia's heart was too strong to be defeated like that. She was just a little weak, that was all. If he could just find a way to recharge that light of love inside of her...

Instantly his mind recalled all the warm hugs they had shared throughout the years. Gestures of affections that had become a trademark between the two of them.

Quickly he rushed over, the imposter only having time to blink in confusion before he wrapped her in his embrace.

"Mr. Cedric..." he heard her murmur weakly, as she moved to return the hug. Good. She was still in there.

Her gripped suddenly tightened, digging her nails into his arm as her evil side took over once more. "Ugh! Let go of me!" She demanded. But he kept his hold on her firm. Feeling her grasp loosen again. Her voice whimpering softly, indicating that the real Sofia was once again in charge.

Amber watched the back and forth exchange from her throne. Frowning in concern. He was buying them sometime, but it wasn't enough. The evil side was still too strong.

"I said let go!" Sofia shouted, her hands glowing with energy as she used her hand magic to throw Cedric away from her.

Cedric stared hopelessly at his Sofia, from where he had fallen on the floor. Desperately trying to figure out what to do.

Amber was doing the same. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Kiss her Cedric!" The future queen shouted.

Cedric's mouth fell open as he directed his attention to Enchancian's eldest princess. The other members of the royal family doing likewise.

"What?!" Roland gasped.

The evil Sofia turned around, scowling at Amber. "Be quiet!" she ordered. Maneuvering the vines to cover the young woman's mouth.

Amber evaded them, struggling in her seat. "Come on Cedric!" she urged "I know the way Sofia feels about you! And how you feel about her!"

James and Miranda both looked at each other. Before turning to Cedric, and nodding in encouragement.

"Do it!" the prince said.

"Please!" her mother begged.

Cedric kept his eyes particularly trained on Roland. Who finally gave his own answer with singular nod of approval.

At the permission from his king. Cedric stood to his feet and rushed over. Grabbing a confused Sofia by the arms. "What are you doing?!" she scowled.

"Kiss her now!" Amber shouted, before the vine succeeded in clamping over her mouth.

Cedric pulled the young woman close to him. "I'm doing this because I love you, Sofia." he whispered.

She only had time to gasp before he kissed her hard on the lips. Squeezing her tight in his embrace. Hoping to convey all the love he felt for her. And praying that it would give her strength in turn.

She tried to lash out, but was held back by the real Sofia...

—-

(Within her mind, Sofia felt her love returning as a wonderful warmth engulfed. Reminding her of her own love for the sorcerer, and renewing her strength. A bright light emanating from her.

"No!" the evil entity within her shouted. Attempting to shield herself.

Summoning her new found strength. Sofia sent as blast of light towards her. Banishing the evil personality for good.)

—

Cedric pulled away as he felt the girl relax in his arms. Regaining control of her body, Sofia reached up and grabbed the corrupted amulet. Ripping it from her neck and tossing it to the ground. Before looking up at him.

"Sofia..." he sighed in relief. Seeing his friend once more in those beautiful blue eyes. Though she still retained the villainous ensemble, he knew it was her. "You're back."

"Oh Mr. Cedric!" She sighed looking into those brown eyes she had come to adore so much. "Did you really mean that? Do you really love me?" Even with that kiss, she still thought it was too good to be true.

He smiled gently, hands reaching up to gently cup her face. "Yes, Sofia. I love you so much."

His eyes widened as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him eagerly. Cedric stepped back a bit in shock, trying to maintain his balance. But soon he wrapped his arms around the princess. Kissing her back with equal fervor.

"Ahem!"

The two broke apart from their embrace to see Roland looking at them. "As happy as I am for you two. Do you mind?..." gesturing towards the vines they were still trapped under.

"Oh right! Sorry." Sofia apologized, before raising her hands and reversing the spell. Amber in particular letting out a sigh of relief as her mouth was freed from the vines grasp.

The older girl rushed over enveloping her sister in a hug, which Sofia returned. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She then pulled back, frowning a bit as she reached up to caress her bangs. "But your poor hair..."

"Huh?...Oh! Don't worry" Sofia chuckled slighlty. Amused at her sister's concern for her appearance. "I can fix it... more importantly though..." she cast her eyes towards the amulet. Still green with Vor's evil.

"Is there any way to fix it?..." Amber asked.

"I don't know..." Sofia sighed. Although she had already made the decision long ago that she would be willing to give up the jewel if Vor's prescence ever changed it. It was still painful to think that her most prized possesion may be lost to her...

Cedric placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder. "I'll contact Merlin. I'm sure he knows a spell that can get rid of the evil for good this time."

Sofia smiled, grasping his hand with her own.

—

Turns out the old wizard did have something in mind. A spell that had been in development since Sofia's initial method of defeat against Vor had been revealed. Cedric and Sofia placed a brief protection spell over the amulet to keep the evil spirit from causing any more trouble as they awaited his arrival. Which happened to be right before they opened the castle for the Villager's Ball

"Let's give this a go, shall we." Merlin said, holding his wand a loft.

Sofia (her hair, jewelry, and sorceress robe now restored) Cedric, and Merlin aimed their wands at the amulet. The elderly wizard reciting the necessary incantation as they channeled light magic and positive energy into it. Their family lending support. Exerting all their energy into the jewel until the evil trapped within was finally dispelled. The gem returning back to it's normal pink color.

"That should be the last we ever hear of Vor." Merlin declared, picking up the amulet and handing it to them.

With a smile Cedric fastened the amulet around Sofia's neck. Just as he had done a few years earlier.

"There." he said, lifting her chin up to face him, "Beautiful."

She smiled, sighing as she nestled into his chest. The man hugging her in return.

"Well, I suppose I'd better be going." Merlin announced. Only for the king to interject.

"Won't you stay for the ball?" Roland enquired.

The wizard's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "Oh! I don't see why not."

Cedric and Sofia watched as her family and Merlin entered the ballroom. Knowing that her father would soon be announcing the start of the partly.

"So Cedric." Sofia grinned, "What's next?"

He smiled, gently caressing her hair. "I'm not sure. But I do know that it'll be a wonderous experience so long a we're together". Dipping his head down slightly to kiss her forehead.

The princess blushed in response. Leaning up to sweetly kiss his cheek, "Are you ready?" she whispered.

"As I'll ever be." he smiled, taking her arm in his as he led her into the ballroom.

At Roland's announcement, the pair performed the Mohit Flora Stupendous spell. Holding hands as two massive intertwining spirals of multicolored flower petals appeared from the ceiling and descended down upon the guests. Much to the awe of everyone present.

In the midst of this display, the two sorcerers smiled lovingly at each other. Their fingers intertwined, as they look forward to sharing this new adventure together.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up listening to ECHO by vocaloid composer Crusher-P a lot while writing this. Wasn't my intention, but the song matched the tone I was going for a bit. So there you go. Anyway, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. :).


End file.
